dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Felix Faust (DC Animated Film Universe)
Felix Faust is a magic user who sought to expand his knowledge and collection of the supernatural. Biography ''Justice League Dark The Justice League had a run-in with Faust in the past. Ritchie Simpson's plan to recover the majority of the Dreamstone from the Demons Three was inadvertently interrupted by Constantine and Jason Blood playing the trio a game of poker. Simpson decided to frame Faust while he manipulated his way into the House of Mystery to get the Dreamstone. He used his piece of the Dreamstone on Faust. In reality, Destiny's soul was contained within the stone and he took control of Faust without his knowledge. He used Faust to conjure a demonic tornado to attack Batman, Zatanna, and Deadman while they met up with the House of Mystery. He later took over Faust again and created a Golem from fecal matter a restroom of the Metropolis Health Center. The Golem killed several staff upon contact in its search for one of Destiny's victims, a man named Steve. Constantine pulled a memory of a shadowy figure wearing a ring before Steve was dissolved. They found Simpson near death and took him to the House, all according to plan. Once Simpson regained consciousness, he identified the owner of the ring as Faust. Constantine was unable to locate Faust's Observatory and tried to seek out Swamp Thing. Zatanna convinced him to help and asked to look for a place where dark magic would infect the earth. Swamp Thing took them to the outskirts of the Observatory's location but declined to join their cause. Zatanna was able to incant and render it visible but it was still heavily warded. Jason Blood changed himself into Etrigan then, generated his blade, then jumped towards the Observatory. Faust, meanwhile, was in the middle of reading. Faust's glyphs suddenly disappeared and Etrigan came through the ceiling. He blasted Etrigan, but refused to further stoop to brawling with a demon. He summoned the Demons Three in their more massive forms and sent them after Etrigan. Zatanna kicked Faust and took his book but she discovered one of his other wards prevented women from speaking in his sanctum sanctorum. He levitated his book back, then sent two glyphs after her. Deadman attempted to possess Faust and punch himself out but Faust quickly pulled him out then bound him. Constantine and Batman threw fireballs and Batarangs at him. Constantine mocked him and was trapped in a cube of water. Faust invited him to conjure more fireballs. Batman fired his grapnel line and whipped Faust's book into the cube. The pages' contents faded and Constantine grabbed the grapnel as the cube dissipated. Constantine and Faust continued exchanging shots. Constantine eventually got out a black diamond and concealed himself under a crater created by Faust. Faust resumed his search for Zatanna and froze her. Etrigan tackled him. Faust motioned two daggers into his chest and changed him back to Blood. Zatanna blasted him but Faust was amused she tried stored magic on him. He generated several glyphs and fired at her. A hand of earth grabbed her. Zatanna removed the ward on women and lost control. Faust fired at her but she simply swatted it away. He tried rapid fire but they had no effect on her. She emerged from the cloud of smoke, grabbed him by the throat and threw him to the ground. She fired a blue energy blast that sent him flying into a column. She then summoned a huge glyph that conjured a giant sword then directed it at him. Constantine stepped in front of Faust and pleaded with Zatanna to stop. The sword broke up into a swarm of smaller blades. Constantine reminded her how he taught her to stay in control. Zatanna returned to normal. Batman walked Faust over to everyone. He asked whey they came and what he did to warrant such an assault. Constantine conjured the memory of the ring and asked if it was his. Faust honestly didn't know since he owned several hundred rings of varying design and properties. Blood realized Faust wasn't the one behind the nightmare crimes since he could have summoned the Demons Three whenever he wanted and taken the Dreamstone. Faust had no idea what they were talking about. Batman deduced Simpson was behind it all along. Powers and Abilities *Magic *Occultism Relationships *Abnegazar - Ally. *Rath - Ally. *Ghast - Ally. *John Constantine - Enemy. *Batman - Enemy. *Zatanna - Enemy. *Deadman - Enemy. *Jason Blood/Etrigan - Enemy; deceased. Appearances/Voice Actors *DC Animated Film Universe (1 film) **Justice League Dark'' (First appearance) - Enrico Colantoni Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery ''Justice League Dark'' Tumblr_okd68ydODv1rl14rno1_1280.png Tumblr_okd68ydODv1rl14rno9_1280.png Tumblr_okd68ydODv1rl14rno2_1280.png Tumblr_okd68ydODv1rl14rno3_1280.png Tumblr_okd68ydODv1rl14rno4_1280.png Tumblr_okd68ydODv1rl14rno5_1280.png Tumblr_okd68ydODv1rl14rno6_1280.png Tumblr_okd68ydODv1rl14rno7_1280.png Tumblr_okd68ydODv1rl14rno8_1280.png Tumblr_okd68ydODv1rl14rno10_1280.png Category:Justice League Dark Characters Category:DC Animated Film Universe Characters Category:Justice League Dark (film) Characters Category:Villains